


Trick Or Treat

by AislinMarue



Series: Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is stuck with candy duty on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick Or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This idea literally came to me a half hour ago and had to be written. Would not leave me alone until I typed it out. So here it is. Hope you enjoy it and Happy Halloween!

How he’d gotten stuck with candy duty, Dean had no idea. They didn’t even normally hand out candy on Halloween in the first place. But when your brother and your best friend team up with the dual puppy dog eyes of fucking doom, there couldn’t be much choice in the matter.

It was Castiel’s first Halloween as a human, Sam had argued. He should experience the fun aspects of the day instead of the supernatural. Yeah, yeah. Sam just wanted an excuse to get an ass ton of candy. Or maybe it was just Dean. Either way, the sugar rush of the century was going to happen as soon as it was time for the kiddies to stop coming to the door.

They were staying in a motel in Wyoming after they finished up with a hunt and Sam had taken Cas out to go get dinner to bring back to the room, but also so he could see the kids walking along the streets of the nearby neighborhoods to go trick or treating. Dean had been handed a bowl of candy and told not to eat it all. No promises.

He was just putting the finishing touches on a Butterfinger bar when he heard a tentative knock on the door to the motel room. First trick or treater of the night.

Dean rose from the sofa he’d been sprawled on, making sure his gun was tucked into the waistband of his jeans at his back, hidden by his flannel overshirt. He grabbed the half empty bowl of candy (What? He hadn’t eaten _all_ of it at least!) and went to the door. When he opened it, he froze, his gaze drawn to the child standing on the doorstep.

The boy couldn’t have been more than five years old. He looked up at Dean with huge blue eyes that immediately made his heart clench in his chest. He had black hair, unruly beneath the tinsel covered halo on his head with a pair of cardboard wings that were crooked on his back. He was dwarfed by the dingy white sheet he wore as robes, holding an empty plastic bag up.

“Trick or treat. Please…” His little voice was quiet, shy and tentative as he fidgeted on the doorstep.

“Oh fuck me,” Dean muttered to himself. How could he not think of Castiel in light of the little angel that was standing before him, timidly asking for a bit of candy while likely wearing a costume he’d tried his best to put together himself? The hunter did the only thing he could think to do.

Dean shifted to hold one end of the bag open and dumped his entire bowl of candy into it.

The little boy looked up at him with eyes that were wide with surprise, his wings tilting further.

“Just...take it all,” Dean said, shaking his head. Even then, half a bowl of candy didn’t seem enough. Dean found himself pulling out his wallet and dumping three twenty dollar bills into the bag too. “There. Take that and go buy more if you want. Jesus Christ.”

“I… m’not Jesus. I’m an angel…” the little boy said, misunderstanding what Dean meant, but those wide blue eyes were riveted to Dean’s face. “Th-thank you, sir.”

Dean could only wave off the thanks and watch as the little angel darted off down the sidewalk. Then when the boy was gone, he stepped back into the motel room and closed the door. His gaze went to the now empty bowl which he tossed aside with a sigh.

He’d barely stepped away from the door before it opened, admitting his brother and their fallen angel.

Castiel smiled warmly at him before he stole a kiss from his hunter, those blue eyes of his shining with excitement from all he’d apparently seen while they were out getting food.

As Sam set the food out on the table then began to complain about the lack of candy and that Dean had likely eaten it all while they were gone, Dean had to shake his head at himself.

He was such a sucker for a pair of big blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
